Pesadilla SpaMano
by Ani Dark Sugar
Summary: Nunca admitiré lo que pasó esa noche. ¡Nunca!.   * Pero, por favor, repitámoslo.*
1. Chapter 1

Bueno..He visto los dos reviews que me han dejado unas genialosas personas en mi fanfic spuk y estoy muuuy feliz */* Así que supongo que pronto me pondré manos a la obra con la conti, a ver si al menos ese fic llega a tener 4 reviews con el tiempo..Y, para tener una pausa, me aburría y me puse a reescribir este fanfic spamano que escribí hace tiempo en mi libreta xD

Porfi, comentad o algo si podéis ;o; y os doy una galletita.

Hacedlo por el spamano (¿) XD

Si hay 3 reviews, continuo el fanfic, si hay más de tres, la conti tiene lemon xDD

Y bueno, muchas gracias por leer ;3

PESADILLA

_~Nunca admitiré lo que pasó esa noche. ¡Nunca!.~  
>* Pero, por favor, repitámoslo.*<em>  
>#########################################################<p>

Dentro de una pequeña y acogedora habitación , más concretamente, en una cama, se escuchaban los jadeos de cierto joven italiano con tendencia a gritarle a la gente que más decía odiar (o, en el fondo, amar).

**- Romano´s POV - **  
>~ Había una puerta relativamente grande y elegante de un color cobre claro, con unos grabados de formas onduladas y delicadas en ella, dándole una extrema sensación de majestuosidad, y haciéndole parecer anticuadamente hermosa , sumamente imponente; como las puertas de las mansiones que un día ví visitando , por muy raro que parezca, a Austria.<br>Con un pomo de oro que tenía joyas preciosas incrustadas - me dí cuenta de ese pequeño detalle por el simple hecho de que, al agarrar el pomo, noté con el tacto algo que sobresalía levemente de la superficie plana de éste, compuesto principalmente por ese oro brillante.  
>Estaba encandilado.<br>Mis ojos no se despegaban de aquel pomo tan atrayente y bello. Era realmente precioso. Las joyas brillaban con resplandores verdosos.-parecidos a los de los ojos de Antonio, si-  
>Rodeé el pomo con mis manos, tirando de él.<br>El pomo no se movía.  
>Pero yo lo quería..Lo ansiaba.<br>Acaparé el pomo con las dos manos, decidido a arrancarlo de ahí y quedármelo para mí solito.  
>"Sí...-murmuré- esta preciosidad es mía" -y, apoyando mis dos pies en la puerta , mientras tiraba de el pomo con todas mis fuerzas, se escuchó un "clac" , y, seguidamente, mi traseró quedó en el suelo.<br>"Auch..."- me quejé, sacudiéndome el pantalón con la mano derecha,levantándome.  
>Pero pronto mis ojos se iluminaron: -Esa belleza era mía.<br>.De pronto, todo se "apagó".  
>No veía nada, todo era absolutamente negro.<br>Sin saberlo, mis ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.  
>No sabía qué hacer, solo sujetaba el pomo con todas mis fuerzas.<br>Y, inconscientemente, de mis labios salieron estas palabras tan utilizadas por mí:  
>"España, bastardo, ayúdame...¡Ayúdame!".<p>

Me desperté entre jadeos, con sudor en la frente, la respiración acelerada y los ojos muy abiertos.  
>-"S...Solo fue una maldita pesadilla...-me tranquilicé- Che palle...<br>Sabía que ya no podría dormir, no podría apaciguar el sueño. Al menos no esa noche.  
>Aparté las sábanas de mi cuerpo sudoroso y me levanté de la cama, con dirección al compartimento de aquel español tan odioso, pero que sabía calmarte. Al menos, sus brazos morenos rodeándome cuando era un chiquillo, me tranquilizaban.<br>Anduve descalzo por el largo -y que se me hacía interminable y demasiado oscuro- pasillo. Hasta que por fin, me encontraba al lado de la puerta de su habitación.  
>No toqué a la puerta, simplemente, la abrí.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Ay, ya tengo 6 reviews! */* -me pongo a dar saltitos como una loca- Qué alegría~*w* Y si, la conti tiene lemon –gracias a vosotrs, amores de mi alma-..Aunque es de mis primeros lemons y se me de taaan jodidamente mal XD

He intentado que me quede más largo que la primera parte ^^u

Bueno..Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews */* -os doy las galletitas acordadas-

Si llego a los 12 revies, haré un epílogo bonito LOL

Por cierto, si tenéis alguna petición de que escriba sobre cierta pareja, o tenéis una historia guay para un fic y no tenéis tiempo, me podéis mandar un mensaje y puedo escribir sobre ello si queréis ;3

Gracias por leer n.n

Y recordad, comentad por el spamano! (¿) xDD

PESADILLA –parte 2-

_~Nunca admitiré lo que pasó esa noche. ¡Nunca!.~  
>* Pero, por favor, repitámoslo.*<em>  
>#########################################################<p>

**- Romano´s POV -**

~No toqué a la puerta, simplemente, la abrí.

La verdad, gracias a Dios, el ruido que la puerta emitió al abrirse fue mínimo.-no quería despertar a Antonio, porque sabía que tenía que estar cansado de trabajar todo el día en el huerto-. Un simple crujido podría hacerme sentir culpable de despertarlo –aunque, estaréis pensando: "¿Antonio despertarse con un crujidito? Nunca. Si no se despierta ni con una bomba nuclear, ni con mi hermano gritando:"¡Pasta!" a todo volumen,¿cómo cojones se va ha despertar con un simple crujido?-.

El hecho de que yo iba desnudo –duermo sin ropa, al igual que mi hermano- hacía que tuviese frío, y muchas ganas de meterme en la cama calentito.

No podía ver bien, es decir, la luz estaba apagada, y por la ventana no caía ningún rayo de luz de la luna a causa de unas nubes que perduraban ya de hacía tres apaciguados días calurosos y extrañamente nublados.

"Mierda….Me voy a tropezar con todo objeto en esta asquerosa habitación…"-pensé-.

Entonces, escuché la suave respiración de España, que estaba profundamente dormido, y decidí guiarme hasta la cama gracias al sonido de éste.

El suelo estaba frío, y mis pies descalzos ansiaban llegar hasta la cama y fundirse en las sábanas calentitas y cómodas, y sobretodo, juntarse a la piel morena del español más tonto del mundo.

Me sonrojé.

La piel de Antonio era cálida, al igual que su sonrisa. Era por eso que necesitaba estar con él.

Noté el colchón de la cama con mi rodilla, y aquel contacto me hizo volver de mis pensamientos.

Levanté la sábana con muchísimo cuidado, y me introduje intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Al ya estar dentro de la cama, debajo de la sábana, tapado de los pies a la cabeza, me sentí mucho mejor. El miedo ya era más pequeño comparado con antes.

Notar el calor que emanaba España me reconfortaba. Rozar su espalda ancha –ya que él estaba durmiendo de espaldas a mí- me hacía sentir seguro, protegido. Protegido por él.

Sonreí.

Me sentía egoísta, pero esa era la verdad, y me alegraba.

España estaría siempre ahí, como cuando yo era pequeño.

Él estaría ahí si me hiero, como cuando era un crío y me curaba las heridas mientras me cantaba "sana, sana, culito de rana".

Él estaría ahí, pasase lo que pasase.

Y, ¿sabéis?; la sensación de saber que una persona estará siempre ahí, para lo bueno o para lo malo, es algo maravilloso.

Me acurruqué más cerca de él, cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa que daba contra su espalda.

Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, me dispuse a dormir toda la noche así con él; acurrucado, protegido, y muy calentito.

….

…

-¿Uhn?. ¿Romanito? –escuché la voz de España, más grave que de costumbre a causa de haberse despertado ahora-

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada esmeralda de Antonio, y su sonrisa resplandeciente.

Mi semblante pasó de estar adormiscado a ponerse tan rojo como los calzoncillos de Antonio–si, Antonio tiene los calzoncillos rojo tomate-

-Ch-¡Chigiii! –grité con los pómulos sonrojadísimos, dando un bote-

España sostuvo mi rostro con delicadeza, y me besó tierna y suavemente, haciendo cesar mi chillido.

Cerré los ojos para sentir aquel contacto mejor.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que sus labios se separaron de los míos, para mirarme con una sonrisa dulce.

-Romano,¿por qué te has metido en mi cama? –me preguntó-¿ A caso has tenido una pesadilla?. Deja que el jefe te achuche y te proteja –se incorporó a la vez que me levantaba, para rodearme de la cintura con sus brazos fuertes y besarme el pelo-

-¿C-cómo has sabido que era una pesadilla? –murmuré en su pecho desnudo ,ruborizado-

-Bueno…-empezó a decir- te conozco desde que eras un hermoso tomatito chiquitín, y sé que cuando vienes a mi cuarto es por emergencias de este tipo…Ya no te metes tan frecuentemente en mi cama como cuando eras menor –dijo esto último en un tono bajo, como que algo deprimido-

-Antonio..Perdón por haberte despertado..Sé que estás cansado de trabajar el huerto..Pero la pesadilla me ha dado tanto miedo –dije, para mi sorpresa, siéndole sincero-

El español parecía petrificado por un instante, y sus mejillas sonrojaron de pronto.

-Fusosososo..-fue lo único que el idiota de España logró formular hasta pasados unos segundos- Romanito mío, me alegra que me lo cuentes todo sin que te tenga que atracar a preguntas como siempre..¿Ves como siendo sincero terminamos con todo antes?. Ahora, si quieres, cuéntale al jefe tu pesadilla. –sentenció, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos de color marrón rojizo-

-No quiero recordarlo, ¿entiendes, bastardo? –me sonrojé, frunciendo el ceño y tapando mi rostro en su pecho-

-Bueno..Lo que tú quieras amor mío…-soltó, a la vez que seguía acariciando mi pelo, pero ahora llegaba a mi ricito…-

No, mi ricito no. El muy cabrón de España sabía lo que me ponía el que me tocara el rizo de esa forma…De pronto mi cuerpo se sintió pesado, y no pude reprimir un pequeño gemido.

Siempre pensaba que ojalá aquella mano española que estaba acariciando mi rizo, en vez de acariciar el rizo, acariciara una parte de mi cuerpo..Ya sabéis, más explícita.

Escuché la risa de Antonio, satisfecha.

Seguro que si ahora pudiera ver su rostro, tendría su sonrisa de suficiencia.

No podía dejar esto así.

Saqué mi lengua, y empecé a lamer el pecho de Antonio en movimientos circulares, hasta llegar a su pezón izquierdo, mordiéndolo con suavidad, alternando entre besos y mordiscos.

España soltó un sonido de sorpresa, y paró de mover su mano en torno a mi rizo.

-Eres un chico malo, Lovi –dijo, separándome de él para ponernos a la misma altura.-

Ahora que podía ver su rostro, los dos estábamos sonrojados.

La sonrisa pícara de España hizo que me diera un vuelco el corazón.

-Lovi, ¿es que quieres que esta noche haya tema? –rió- ¿tienes ganas de "tomatina"?

Lo miré, haciendo una mueca de reproche.

-Antonio..-intenté buscar las palabras concretas, pero no me vinieron, así que decidí responder con mi usada muletilla- bastardo di merda.. –bajé la mirada, con vergüenza-

El moreno alzó mi barbilla con su dedo índice, haciéndome mirar hacia él. A sus ojos que ahora se tornaban algo serios.

Me sonrió con algo de melancolía.

-Romano..Después de la pesadilla que has tenido..¿crees que podrás dormir hoy tranquilamente? –preguntó, poniendo una voz más sexy de la que creía que podría poner-

Estaba pensando que sí que podría dormir, podría dormir abrazadito a él y quedarme así toda la noche durmiendo tranquilo. Pero algo en mí me decía que no podía responderle eso, porque, en un rinconcito de mi ser, mi cuerpo le pedía a gritos sentir a España rozarme y penetrarme con delicadeza, como él siempre hacía.

-No, Antonio..No podré dormirme… -susurré en su oído,sensualmente-¿se te ocurre alguna manera de hacer que el tiempo se nos pase rápido? –dije esto, a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja-

España rió, satisfecho una vez más.

- Bueno Lovino…Se me ocurren varias maneras… -dicho esto, me cogió de la muñeca, y dejó mi cuerpo debajo del suyo- Pero esta es definitivamente, la más divertida…-me guiñó un ojo, con su esa sonrisa torcida tan rematadamente sexy que ponía cada vez que se alegraba por motivos sexuales-

Besó mis labios apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, lamiendo cada recoveco con sumo placer.

Accedí, y mi lengua empezó a bailar con la suya, sincronizadas.

Sentía un fuego en mi pecho indescriptiblemente cálido. El corazón me latía con fuerza, y ya necesitaba aire..Aunque si por mí fuera, y no necesitara respirar, me quedaría todo el rato así.

Me separé para coger aire, y un fino hilillo de saliva conectaba nuestros labios.

España empezó a besar mi barbilla, seguidamente de mi cuello.

Mordió el cuello con delicadeza, y se dispuso a tocar con la yema de sus dedos mis pezones, que ya estaban tan duros como el pan de ayer.

Bajó de mi cuello, que ya había quedado marcado, a mi pecho.

Primero lo lamió con suavidad, haciendo que el vello de mis brazos se erizara. Su lengua estaba caliente, como de costumbre.

Mordisqueó mi pezón derecho, alternándolo con el izquierdo.

Manoseó mi estómago, cada vez acercándose más a la "zona prohibida".

Sonrió pícaramente.

-Romanito mío, ¿ya estás así de duro?-rió, a la vez que acariciaba mi bulto por encima de mi pantalón.-

-Bastardo..Si estoy así es tu culpa. –le grité, frunciendo el ceño-

Volvió a reír, divertido.

Me levanté, dispuesto a no quedarme atrás. Yo también quería darle placer a aquel idiota español. No quería ser yo el único que disfrutase.

España se quedó sentado, con las rodillas juntas, mirándome fijamente y con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Lovi? –preguntó, confuso-

Separé sus rodillas con suavidad, y su enorme masculinidad resplandecía bajo sus calzoncillos rojos.

-¿Y te pones a decirme que ya estoy duro y recriminármelo?-reí- mírate a ti.

Antonio se sonrojó.

-Es que..Lovino,¿cómo no me voy a poner así?. Si con el simple hecho de que nos besemos ya me siento así…-España se comportaba como un chico, ese era un tipo de España al que me gustaba ver; un España más infantil que a veces no sabía afrontar las situaciones-

Tenía a Antonio donde yo justamente quería..Ahora el hacerle disfrutar sería más placentero para los dos.

-¿Sabes? –dije, a la vez que acercaba mi rostro a su bulto- no sé para qué están estos calzoncillos aquí…-dicho esto, lamí su erección por encima de la tela, dejándola húmeda-

-R-Romano..No tienes por qué hacer esto…-dijo con la voz ahogada-

Bajé los calzoncillos de Antonio, para poder ver su erección resplandeciente.

"Qué grande.."-pensé- "¿seré capaz de luego meterme eso ahí?".

Casi desfallecí al imaginarme cómo se sentiría cierto contacto..

Dejando el tema de lado, besé la punta de su miembro, y empecé a lamer el contorno con cuidado. De arriba hacia abajo, una, dos, tres veces. Su sabor era indescriptible, pero asombrosamente bueno. No sabía por qué, pero el sabor de su pene no se me hacía malo, sabía relativamente bien. Y lo peor era, que cuando empezaba a lamerlo ya no podía algo así como una adicción.

-Uhn..Ung..-soltó Antonio, involuntariamente-

Sonreí con malicia.

Separé mi lengua de su miembro, para coger aire..Y metérmelo entero en la boca.

Era grande, si, muy grande, y a penas cabía medio en mi boca –es decir, me estaba casi ahogando, pero por darle un ratito de felicidad, aguantaría eso-.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo, así, primero suavemente, y más rápidamente con el paso del tiempo.

Me estaba ahogando…Si..Pero su respiración acompasada y sus ya bastante audibles gemiditos me alegraban tanto que no pensaba separarme de su miembro hasta que se corriera de una maldita vez.

-Ro..m..a..-intentó decir mi nombre, presa de mis lamidas- n..o..

Su miembro se endureció todavía más de lo que estaba en mi boca.

-¡Aparta! –dijo, cogiéndome la cara, sacando su masculinidad de mi boca-.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, a la vez que Antonio por fin se corría.. A pesar de separarme de él para no correrse en mi boca, parte de su semen cayó en mi lengua –eso me pasa por quedarme boquiabierto- y otra parte en mi rostro.

España respiraba hondamente, su pecho subía y bajaba.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados a causa del placer que le proporcioné.

Cuando por fin se calmó, me miró con preocupación.

-Romanito..Lo siento… -se disculpó, mientras con una mano quitaba el líquido blanquecino y pegajoso de mi mejilla-

Se sorprendió al ver que yo cogí su mano, y, sin decir nada, lamí el semen que él expresamente me había quitado, tragándomelo casi con naturalidad.

Con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, utilizó el pulgar para acariciarme los labios, y posar sus labios carnosos sobre los míos, fundiéndose en uno.

Me empujó, volviendo a la postura inicial: Yo debajo y él encima.

-Antonio…Quiero tenerte dentro de una vez..Che palle…-reclamé-

Mi españolito me regaló una sonrisa tierna.

-Lovi, primero tendré que prepararte, ¿vale?. –me besó en los labios dulcemente- no quiero que te duela..

-Antonio..-le sonreí, disfrutando del beso-

El moreno bajó la cabeza a la altura de mi entrada.

La lamió suavemente, haciéndome retorcerme levemente por el contacto.

Metió su lengua cada vez más adentro, y pronto, introdujo el primer dedo dentro de mí.

Me estremecí, cerrando los ojos castaños de golpe. Me dolía bastante. Menos mal que España dijo que me iba a preparar, porque si me hubiera metido todo su miembro de una embestida, probablemente estaría ahora mismo gritando como un cosaco del dolor que me proporcionaría.

Mi entrada estaba totalmente mojada, y, creo que, casi lista para la acción.

España se fijó en mi erección, tan resplandeciente, que clamaba atención.

Sin mediar palabra, con su mano restante, empezó a masturbarme con cariño.

-Ahh..-fue lo único que pude formular-

Antonio metió el segundo dedo y empezó a moverlo dentro de mí.

Un gemido quedó atascado en mi garganta, y poco a poco salió, haciendo que la erección de España se hiciese todavía más notable que antes.

-Lovino..Creo que no puedo aguantar más…-susurró, relamiéndose los carnosos labios-

Sonreí.

-Yo tampoco..Por favor, hazlo –le ordené, cogiéndolo del rostro y besándolo con pasión.-

Cerré los ojos, y lo único que sentía eran nuestras lenguas jugando por ver cuál ocupaba más territorio en la boca del otro.

Hasta que sentí la punta de su miembro rozar mi entrada con delicadeza.

-An..Tonio..Mételo de un tirón –le reclamé como podía, a la vez que nos besábamos-

No creí que me fuera a hacer caso, ya que siempre se quedaba un rato para que me adaptara aunque no la hubiera metido entera.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, de pronto sentí su gran miembro dentro de mí, de una rápida y certera estocada.

Un gemido quedó atrancado en mi garganta, y poco a poco fue saliendo, encontrándose con la lengua de Antonio al ser emitido.

Me estremecí cuando, poco a poco, empezó a moverse dentro de mi ser.

España soltó un grave gemido a causa del placer.

-Lovino.. –separó sus labios de los míos, para centrarse en su labor de más abajo-.

Antonio apoyó su cabeza en mis hombros, y lamió mi cuello, mordiéndolo con fiereza, mientras la velocidad de sus embestidas iban aumentando consideradamente, y, consecuentemente, mis gemidos eran cada vez más y más audibles.

El roce de su miembro contra mi interior, era realmente bueno. Se sentía más que genial, era algo único.

-Te amo, Lovino. –aclaró firmemente al lado de mi oído, con su voz que sonaba más grave a causa del placer, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja con cuidado-

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Antonio poseían ahora un brillo especial, con la pupila recalcándose.

-An..to..nio…¡ah!-conseguí responderle entre gemidos- ..ti..amo..¡nh!...Bas..Tardo..

El español soltó una risita complacida, y embistió con más fuerza de la que yo creía posible.

Era casi como si su miembro estuviera en lo más hondo de mi ser.

Lo sentía tan adentro.

Muy adentro, y el roce se sentía tan jodidamente bien,¡demasiado bien!. Si Antonio seguía así, no tardaría mucho en venirme.

-Per favore..No sigas así, me voy..A..Venir.. –aclaré, mientras me estremecía-

-¿Ya te vas a venir?. Qué rápido, Lovino..Pero yo ya no puedo parar. –lamió mis labios, siguiendo con la velocidad de antes, o incluso más rápido-

A la mierda. Estaba resistiéndome, pero mi cuerpo me decía que no podía más.

Me iba a venir dentro de cómo máximo 20 segundos, y no podía evitarlo.

-Oh..-gemí- Si..Dame más..Bastardo…

-A sus órdenes, mi subordinado –fue su rápida respuesta, seguida de una sesión de rápidas y hondas penetraciones, que llegaban hasta lo más fondo de mi italiana alma-

Gritaba, gemía..No lo podía evitar. Ese maldito español era un verdadero Dios en hacerme sentir tantas emociones juntas.

Mi entrepierna no estaba mojada. Estaba super mojada.

Mientras él seguía embistiendo, yo clavé mis uñas en su espalda, aferrándome a él con fuerza.

-¡Antonio!..¡Si! –grité con excitación, agarrándome a él con mis piernas para sentir su roce todavía más-

Penetración tras penetración, nuestros gemidos eran más audibles, y yo ya no podía pensar si quiera. No, no podía pensar. Solo podía sentir a España. Sentirlo en lo más profundo de mí. Y gemir como un loco.

"Más, más" era lo único que se encontraba en mi pensamiento en ese momento.

Mi pene ya empezaba a emanar algo de líquido, endureciéndose incluso más que antes.

Sabía que no podía evitar venirme.

-Sii..Oh. –formulé sin pensar- To..Ni..¡Oh!..

Antonio sonrió con suficiencia, y me proporcionó las tres mejores embestidas que recuerdo hasta ahora.

Hondas, certeras..Hasta podría calificarlas como "hermosas".

Mis ojos se cerraron a causa del gran placer, y abrí la boca en forma de una gran "O".

Me estremecí, gimiendo desde lo más profundo de mí, sintiendo un pleno orgasmo.

Pronto, mi estómago quedó manchado de mi líquido blanquecino.

España seguía embistiéndome mientras yo llegaba al orgasmo, y eso me hizo sentir algo maravilloso.

Yo cogía aire, y él me penetraba mientras sus labios se fundían con los míos en un beso de tornillo suave pero apasionado, donde nuestras lenguas jugaban unos roles realmente importantes.

Sentí su pene endurecerse férreamente en mi interior.

-Lovi..¿Me dejas venirme dentro? –preguntó en un susurro-

Asentí con la cabeza, para sentir otra gran embestida, y otra, y otra.

Hasta ya notar mi entrada enormemente mojada, y el semen de España rebosando en ella.

Gruñó a causa del placer, y seguidamente, se apoyó de nuevo en mí, cogiendo aire.

-Romanito..Ha estado bien, ¿eh?.. –dijo, mientras salía de mi interior lentamente-

Se separó de mí, y limpió el semen que dejé antes de mi estómago, restregándolo con las manos.

Le respondí con un tierno beso que indicaba la respuesta "si".

Al terminar con el besito, nos miremos y nos sonreímos.

No pude evitar mostrarle una amplia sonrisa, y reirme con él.

Seguidamente, me tomó en sus brazos y acarició mi espalda, besándome en la frente.

-Ahora, a dormir un poco, ¿vale?. –me susurró en tono paternal, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna que me cantaba cuando yo era un chiquillo.-

-Uhm..-lo rodeé yo también con mis brazos, cerrando los ojos, y sintiendo su presencia-

Me acarició los cabellos mientras tarareaba, y con la otra mano seguía acariciando mi espalda desnuda.

-Grazie..Bastardo.

FIN


	3. Después de la pesadilla y el consuelo

Yay,yay,yay *3* Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, me alegra un montón que la gente lea mis fics 3 Y que les gusten, todavía más xD

Y como me habéis comentado, os doy galletas de lo que queráis :DD

Ya he cambiado el rating a M, para que nadie tenga la sorpresa de que es "para mayores" LOL

He decidido que pronto voy a escribir algo de Dinamarca x Noruega..Porque esa pareja es un amor *3* Y el Holmano lo tengo apuntado para escribir algo de ellos también : 3

-porque Holanda es un personaje que no sé por qué, pero me hace risa aunque sea serio xD-

Kaitogirl95, ten cuidado al leer fics en clase, que una vez a mí me pilló una amiga y lo leyó todo en voz alto, y a toda la clase se nos quedó la cara como un tomate LOL

Y bueno, el epílogo me ha quedado cortito en comparación con el segundo capi, pero bueno, esa era mi intención hahaha.

Espero que os guste, y recordad: **COMENTAD POR EL SPAMANO **(?) xD

Si tengo más de 15 reviews, empezaré un fic spamano –y como oferta especial, le dejo que elija sobre qué tema quiere que vaya ese fic a la persona amorosa que comente primero :3-

_Después de la pesadilla y el _consuelo

**España´s POV**

Para mi desgracia, las cortinas de mi habitación estaban echadas hacia un lado, dejando que los rayos de sol entrasen por la ventana con suma facilidad, dándome en el rostro, despertándome. Cierto es que yo puedo dormir hasta límites insospechados pase lo que pase –vamos, como si explota una bomba nuclear a causa de cierto ruso, o como si cierto inglés viene a robarme los pocos tesoros que me quedan del pasado mientras farfulla cosas en su idioma raro-.

Pero bueno, ya que ese maldito sol –o bendito, según se vea- que ilumina mi país con fuerza me había despertado, tendría que aprovecharlo, ¿no?.

Con mis ojos esmeralda ya abiertos de par en par, escuchaba la respiración suave de mi Lovinito, que dormía pegado a mí, con el semblante angelical que poseía en mi pecho.

No pude evitar sonreir al ver su carita despreocupada –se parecía tanto a cuando era un pequeñín con esa expresión..-

Estuve un lapso de tiempo abrazándolo, y escuchando su respiración; acariciándole la espalda con una mano, y los cabellos con la otra. Eso sí, sin intención de despertarlo, solo relajándolo.

Tenía mucha energía, no sé si será por la noche pasada – que me lo pasé genialmente, por cierto-.

Nada más acordarme de cómo Lovino se retorcía de placer ante mí, se me colorearon las mejillas, y tuve que morderme el labio con fuerza, para contenerme y no besarlo como la noche anterior.

Despertar a Romano con un beso no es como creéis, ¿sabéis?. A lo mejor vosotros creéis que se despierta sonriendo, respondiendo a el beso, diciéndote algo dulce sobre la noche anterior…¡Pues no!.

Por experiencia sé que despertar a Lovino con un beso o con un achuchón, puede ser una muerte segura. El italiano no se despierta con buen humor, ni mucho menos…Se despierta más tsundere de lo que es, tsundere modo gruñón. Ni se te ocurra darle un beso, porque lo que él te dará es una patada en donde yo me sé…

Me separé de él, con intención de no despertarle.

Ya levantado de la cama, lo tapé con toda la sábana, y fui a mi mesita de noche dispuesto a ponerme mis calzoncillos rojos –tengo 5 calzoncillos rojos, pero estos en especial, me encantan, porque tienen unos puntitos amarillos que los hacen muy monos-

Bien, con mi ropa interior ya colocada, me dispuse a salir de mi habitación, dejando a Romano en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente.

Al cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, mi mirada se plantó en su figura durmiente. Una sonrisa tierna iluminó mi rostro. Saber que Lovino estaba tranquilo me hacía sentir genial. Saber que el miedo de su pesadilla había sido reemplazado por amor, me alegraba. –o reemplazado por una sesión de amor español, fusosososo..-

Ya cerrada la puerta de mi habitación, anduve descalzo sobre el suelo –que estaba frío al contacto de mi piel caliente, por cierto-.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo con el contacto del suelo, pero al dar el sexto paso ya se me hizo normal.

Pasé por el pasillo, y entré en el lavabo –ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué os estoy contando esto?- Ya sabéis lo que hice en el lavabo –por si sois malpensadas, estaba meando, ¿vale?-

Me lavé las manos con jabón, y me eché agua fría a la cara, para despejarme.

Así estaba mucho mejor, si..

Al bajar las escaleras, camino a la cocina, me percaté de que no había tirado de la cisterna.. Era algo que me solía pasar..-los españoles somos bastante descuidados en torno a esas cosas-

Ya en la cocina, me puse manos a la obra.

Pensé en hacerle un buen desayuno a Lovi, para que cuando bajara a desayunar se alegrara.

Así que..¡A cocinar!.

Sonreí, cogiendo dos huevos de la nevera, mientras el pan se tostaba en la tostadora y la mantequilla y la mermelada ya reposaban en la mesa.

Partí los huevos mientras tarareaba una copla, moviendo las caderas casi sin darme cuenta a causa de seguir el ritmo de la música.

Batía los huevos en un plato hondo, y echaba a freír la tortilla mientras seguía con la ardua tarea de bailar tarareando.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, puse los tenedores y corté la tortilla en dos trozos, poniéndola en dos platos.

-¡Olé! – di una palma con energía, dando por finalizada la preparación del desayuno-

Me senté en la silla, mientras leía el periódico, esperando a Lovino con el desayuno bien calentito en la mesa.

De pronto, escuché unos pasos pisando las escaleras, lentos.

Y por fin, mi tsundere preferido vino a sentarse a mi lado, con solo unos pantalones puestos, y el pelo revuelto.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y el ceño fruncido.

Se notaba que todavía estaba medio dormido.

-Lovino, ¿cómo te encuentras? –le sonreí-

Él se dedicó a hacerme una mofa, inflando su moflete, mientras se restregaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Oh, Virgencita mía, con ese comportamiento Lovino parecía un niño pequeño, y mis ganas de besarlo aumentaban por segundos.

Cuando finalmente el italiano se despejó, bajó la vista hacia su desayuno, y sus ojos acaramelados brillaron.

-¡Tortilla!- sonrió, metiéndose la tortilla en la boca nada más soltar la palabra-

Reí complacido.

-Sabía que tenías ganas de tortilla, me lo dijiste hace poco..-aclaré, mientras sorbía mi café-

-Por fin me la haces, bastardo…Ahora solo falta que para el almuerzo hagas pizza –rió.-

-Oye, pues es buena idea, ¿no?. Aunque a ti se te da mejor hacer la masa, que yo recuerde.

-Bueno, no hace falta que yo prepare la masa, compré bases de pizza para descongelar..-me informó-

-Huh, y luego me dices vago a mí..-sonreí-

-Calla, idiota –dijo, para meterse una tostada de mermelada en la boca-

Una risita se escapó de mi boca.

-Bueno, ahora que estás calmado, ¿quieres contarme la pesadilla de ayer?.

Romano me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-La verdad es que no quiero ni recordarlo..Pero creo que tenía que ver contigo.

Mis ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿En serio? –pregunté-

Lovino asintió.

-Creo que el sueño me decía inconscientemente…-dijo esto con la mirada perdida- que ningún tesoro de esos de los que he añorado se pueden comparar a ti, porque el dinero nunca me protegerá como tú lo haces. –sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas-

Dicho esto, creí correr por mi rostro unas lagrimillas de felicidad.

Me levanté de mi silla y lo abracé de manera casi automática, y lo besé en la mejilla.

-¡Dios, Lovino mío, cómo te amo! – lo estrujé entre mis brazos, y sentí cómo se atragantaba con la tostada-

-¡Basdftagdo, no pfuedog pgespirag! – intentó decir, atragantándose con la tostada y conmigo-

Lo solté rápidamente, y lo miré con una sonrisa, mientras él tragaba la tostada.

Acaricié su rostro y lo besé en los labios.

Al separarme de él, pude ver su sonrisa feliz rebosando en sus labios.

-¿Sabes, bastardo?. La pesadilla me ha traído algo bueno.

Reí contento.

-Pues a ver si lo repetimos.

FIN


End file.
